Wicked room
by EtherealSighs
Summary: Quería quererle. UA. Juvia/Natsu/Gray. para brielle.


**note. **nada es mío, so. así son las cosas.

**.**para brielle, feliz cumpleaños.

..

.

..

**Cielo de nieve.**

**Algo me roza la mejilla.**

**Y no es lluvia.**

****_Kamegaya Chie._

.

his mouth tastes like winter.

_._

Cuando conoció a Gray-sama estaba lloviendo y él, con una sonrisa amable, había puesto su paraguas sobre el menudo cuerpo de Juvia, que tan solo atinaba a parpadear una y otra vez, incrédula, (era tan guapo que dolía mirarle)

Hablaron de cosas intrascendentes, hablaron del tiempo, como en las películas romanticonas que veía Juvia, pese a que Gajeel siempre gruñía por lo bajo y la decía "por dios Juvia, otra vez Cari Grant no, voy a empezar a aborrecerlo", pero lo decía un poco en broma, porque Gajeel era más persona de lo que nadie podría creer. Hablaron del universo y de las estrellas, pero no mencionaron ni quienes eran ni de donde venían (Juvia sentía que las cosas debían ser exactamente así) Con solo un nombre bastaba.

Gray-sama la miraba directamente a los ojos cuando hablaba y estaban tan cerca que Juvia era capaz de respirar su mismo aire. Sus mejillas se colorearon de un intenso color rojo, pero Gray-sama no dijo nada al respecto, solo sonrió (Juvia debería haberse dado cuenta ya de lo que iba a ocurrir)

Se fue a vivir con él.

Gray-sama buscaba compañero de piso y ella tenia que huir lo más lejos posible, así que. Aceptó. Cogió la maleta mojada y se subió al autobús con él (en cierto modo, Juvia sabía que debía hacerlo)

Gray-sama vivía en un apartamento con otro amigo, pero necesitaban a alguien mas que les ayudase con las facturas. Le contó, mientras el autobús se comía la carretera, que su amigo estaba en tratamiento, pero que era un buen tipo. Le contó, mientras el autobús sea adentraba en la ciudad, que le gustaba coleccionar cosas bonitas (Juvia, eres muy bonita).

Gray-sama era amable con ella y Juvia aceptaba sus palabras como si se tratasen de ambrosía de los dioses. El autobús renqueaba por las desiertas calles de la ciudad y Juvia observaba a Gray-sama, que miraba el vacío como si buscara algo que se le hubiera perdido (que así era)

El compañero de Gray-sama resulto ser mucho más que agradable. Era como un sol luminoso que abrasaba a todo aquel que se atrevía a posar sus ojos sobre él (Juvia prefería calarse hasta los huesos)

—Gray no te va a querer —su sonrisa le picaba dentro de las costillas.

.

.

Gajeel la visitaba a menudo y él y Natsu-san siempre acababan peleándose por los mandos de la play. Gary-sama reía de manera socarrona mientras miraba a Juvia y ella comenzaba a tartamudear y a retorcerse los dedos de manera neurótica (Natsu-san la miraba a menudo, también, pero con más rojo que gris en sus pupilas).

A veces Levy-chan venia con Gajeel y entonces Juvia y ella se encerraban en la habitación azul de la primera y hablaban en voz baja de cosas que solo ellas podían comprender. Reían tapándose los labios con las manos y se miraban a los ojos antes de sonreír con ligereza, ambas tumbadas en el suelo, con las manos entrelazadas, compartiendo ese secreto que solo las mejores amigas conocen.

Gray-sama acostumbraba a invitarles a cenar. La comida iba y venía de un lado de la mesa hacia el otro lado. Natsu-san gritaba y reía a carcajadas, con la boca llena, siendo imitado al instante por Gajeel. Juvia y Levy-chan les miraban mientras negaban con la cabeza y Gray-sama se mantenía al margen hasta que, a mitad de la noche, y tras sonreír a Juvia (era cruel) se marchaba, cerrando la puerta tras de si. Juvia miraba la madera con aspecto soñador y tardaba segundos en retomar la conversación con Levy-chan. Natsu-san la miraba, de manera seria.

—Gray no te va a querer —su sonrisa cada vez dolía más.

Luego se marchaba él también y se encerraba en su habitación, ponía la música a todo volumen y Juvia se comía las uñas con ansiedad mientras Levy-chan y Gajeel tan solo podían observar como meros espectadores. (ni siquiera podían recoger los cachitos de Juvia que ésta perdía con cada lágrima)

.

.

.

Al cabo de los meses se enteró de que Natsu-san iba a un psiquiatra porque había perdido a su familia de pequeño y algo no andaba del todo bien en su cabeza.

Juvia pensaba que eso no era cierto, pues Natsu-san siempre reía y la trataba con amabilidad (exceptuando sus "Gray no te va a querer") Había veces, cuando se quedaban solos, en las que Natsu-san toqueteaba sus rodillas con las yemas de los dedos, de manera trémula y casi tímida. En esas ocasiones Juvia ignoraba ese extraño cosquilleo que le recorría el cuerpo entero y continuaba mirando la puerta, en espera de que Gray-sama volviera a casa (Natsu-san gruñía por lo bajo, apretaba su rodilla con demasiada fuerza y se encerraba en su habitación)

Juvia se arrebujaba en las mantas del sofá y esperaba pacientemente. La noche iba dando paso al día y Gray-sama volvía balanceándose y con los labios azules. Juvia corría a su encuentro y le abrazaba y Gray-sama la tocaba y la hacía suya en el salón, sin delicadeza. Al terminar siempre susurraba un nombre que no era el suyo. A veces las recordaba, "Gray no te va a querer", pero las olvidaba en cuanto Gray-sama susurraba cosas en su oído, entonces Juvia le ayudaba a llegar a su habitación, le tumbaba en la cama y tras taparle salía de la habitación, tapándose su cuerpo desnudo con sus delgados brazos.

Natsu-san solía esperarla en el pasillo y en silencio envolvía su menudo cuerpo con una manta, siempre mirándola a los ojos, sin querer incomodarla. Juvia sonreía o intentaba sonreír. Luego Natsu-san se la llevaba al salón, la sentaba en el sofá y ponía una taza de chocolate caliente en sus manos. Después tomaba asiento a su lado y rodeaba sus hombros con el brazo izquierdo, casi de manera tímida, para reconfortarla. A veces lloraba con el rostro escondido en el pecho de Natsu-san y éste tan solo acariciaba su espalda con una delicadeza de la que Juvia no le creía capaz.

Otras veces la besaba y Juvia, con lo ojos abiertos, contemplaba el pasillo.

.

.

.

Una tarde Levy-chan fue a verla y mientras Natsu-san jugaba a la consola y Gray-sama leía un complicado libro de física, le preguntó si era feliz. Juvia asintió con rapidez y sus ojos se detuvieron en Gray-sama unos instantes antes de volver a mirar a Levy-chan (Natsu-san gruñó algo así como hijo de perra)

Levy-chan la observó, sin estar del todo convencida y con infinita ternura acarició la mejilla de Juvia, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

—Gray no te va a querer —y Juvia que rompió a llorar.

.

.

.

Dos noches después Natsu-san se la llevó arrastras a la habitación, la hizo sentarse en su cama y tras tomarse sus pastillas, la miró.

—Hace un año vivía con nosotros una chica. Lucy. Gray la quería, muchísimo. Sonreía cada vez que Lucy aparecía por el pasillo y contemplaba la puerta cada vez que ella se marchaba. Pero un día, Lucy no volvió. Se murió. Encontraron su cuerpo en una parada de autobús, con una maleta tirada en el suelo —Juvia parpadeó y le pareció ver en los ojos de Natsu-san algo parecido al dolor—. Esa tarde habíamos discutido. La dije que se fuera, que era una estúpida. Ella lloraba al cerrar la puerta. Gray no ha vuelto a ser el mismo.— a Juvia le gustaría decirle que seguramente él tampoco, pero no sabe como hacerlo.

No entendía como podían decir que Natsu-san estaba loco, él tan solo había visto morir a la chica que amaba.

Juvia se dejó besar. La lengua de Natsu-san se apoderó de su boca, de la curvatura de sus senos y de la delicada piel de su cuello. Sus dientes grabaron cada recoveco de su cuerpo y Juvia tan solo atinaba a mirar el techo, suspirando de tanto en tanto mientras clavaba las uñas en las espalda desnuda de Natsu-san.

La hizo suya de manera lánguida, tranquila, mientras sus ojos buscaban los de Juvia (casi con amor) Ella le miraba, con algo parecido a una sonrisa en sus labios de princesa marchita y su cabello azul se extendía por la almohada negra de Natsu-san.

Cuando se corrió susurró su nombre y ella tan solo atinó a acariciar su cabeza mientras Natsu-san lloraba sobre su hombro desnudo. Gray-sama les observaba desde la puerta, con una sonrisa en los labios (Juvia pensó que ya no dolía tanto mirarle)

Rompió a llorar, en silencio, mientras Gray-sama les daba la espalda y se marchaba. Se acurrucó junto al cuerpo desnudo de Natsu-san y dejó que éste volviera a hacerla suya una y otra vez, durante toda la noche. Y poco a poco las lágrimas se fueron secando y los sollozos fueron sustituidos por tenues suspiros que llamaban a voces a Natsu-san, que sonriendo la besaba en tanto la miraba a los ojos.

—Gray no te va a querer —Juvia sonreía

(y él también).

.

.

.

Cuando Gray-sama se marchó llovía y lo hizo de manera tan silenciosa que ni Natsu-san ni ella se percataron hasta que ya fue demasiado tarde. Su habitación vacía era como una cárcel de recuerdos y Juvia no podía evitar temblar cada vez que pasaba frente a ella, casi en espera de que los ojos de Gray-sama la miraran y la sonrieran como aquella vez en la que se vieron por primera vez.

Natsu-san poco a poco fue dejando de ir a psiquiatra y pasaba más tiempo con ella, acariciando su cabello, ahora corto, con delicadeza (casi con amor) Poco a poco la habitación de Juvia comenzó a estar fría y la habitación de Natsu-san dejó de ser tan oscura y pasó a ser azul, como los ojos de Gray-sama aquella noche en la que les observó amarse.

Juvia a veces pensaba que las cosas deberían haber sido así desde el primer momento. El recuerdo de Gray-sama persiguiéndoles desde cada rincón de la casa, Natsu-san acariciando sus rodillas casi con amor y Juvia observando la puerta de tanto en tanto, en espera de alguien que ya jamás volvería.

Había veces en las que pensaba que era feliz. (Natsu-san la quería. Juvia sonreía

y le quería de vuelta). y—

"Gray no te va a querer" sonaba a palabras vacías y afuera llovían gotas de hielo.

* * *

**.End**


End file.
